League
League League is a progression system found in Battle Run. As characters win races, they move up the League. Each League like in gold and up is the same difficulty if your gold and up that means its harder but bronze and silver is easy but gold and up is hard. The Leagues are: #Bronze #Silver #Gold #Diamond #Boss #Big boss Each of these leagues also have 3 tiers. You must be in the 3rd tier of a league to move up to the next league. (Ex. Silver 3- Gold 1). The exception is the Big Boss League, containing the top 200 racers in the game. (See Competitive Play) The matter of moving through the league is through a point system called League Points. The amount of points you earn is based on your league. While in Bronze, even a last place can net you League Points, in the Diamond league for example, anything less then 2nd place is a loss in league points. To check where you are in the league, check League in the menu, or press your league points to check for how many points are required for you to be promoted. Once you become a Boss 3, check on your league points, you may not have anymore point requirements to for the next league. This means, play competitive, keep getting 1st place, and it may change to a number that you'll work towards, and be promoted to Big Boss. However, it is very likely if you keep playing it is going to happen Notice: Don't be so sure that you are getting close to becoming "Number 1". There are plenty more than 50 players per league. The game gives a random batch of players that are approximate to your own skill level per se. Once you become "#1", it doesn't mean that you will become a Big Boss, that's when you are a tier 3 Boss. (Judging by how late it is into the game, it's near impossible to gather over 208,000 points which is the lowest level Big Boss. Staying "#1" in a league requires you to stay active, play more consistently. If this is not met, the game will eventually decide a random player with a higher amount of points than you for you to pursue. "Considered to be": Since it is very unlikely to obtain Big Boss, high level players in Boss league could be "considered to be" a Big Boss. The following circumstances should be met to be "considered" a Big Boss. By priority: #Become a tier 3 Boss. #Its really not that hard all u have to do is for 2016 reach over 208,000 points and you are promoted #If u would like to see a video of someone being promoted to big boss go to this link right here and if u want to see a picture of someone getting promoted click here. #Click me to see a video of someone become a big boss #http://big-boss-league.wikia.com/wiki/BIG_BOSS_LEAGUE_Wiki%7CClick me to see a pic of someone becoming a big boss #If number 5. doesnt work go to the link the old fashion way here: http://big-boss-league.wikia.com/wiki/BIG_BOSS_LEAGUE_Wiki (This was last updated 11/24/16) Interested in the best characters, weapons, and pets to move up the league the fastest? Check each page for a ranking of how well it does. Side note: The actual number one player/Big Boss of Battle Run high score is over approximately 1,000,000. Side note: The number one Big Boss is WAF_FollowMe Category:Gameplay Mechanics